


Swings

by whothefrellami



Category: Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. John and Aeryn take Baby D to a playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



Aeryn was still getting used to Earth. She knew John missed home, and didn’t think it fair that she kept him from it. They’d been staying in his parents’ old house for a few months now. Days, weeks, months… all that was taking some getting used to as well.

She’d only ever heard the word ‘playground’ a few times. The first, on the naming of their son, and the last, when John had suggested they visit one.

And so they had.

“John, are you sure that’s safe?”

“Honey, it’s a swing set, not a death trap.”

Aeryn couldn’t see the difference.

He lifted their son into the seat, and she sat down herself on the edge of a nearby bench, watching intently for the first sign of danger.

John pushed Deke, and Aeryn tensed, waiting for something to go wrong.

“Little guy’s safe with me.”

No one was safe with John Crichton. _That_ she had learnt many cycles ago. But she had to trust him. She _did_ trust him. It was that frelling metal contraption she didn’t.

He must’ve seen the worry in her face, because he said,

“Aeryn, go get yourself a drink, we’ll still be here,” with a soft smile.

She was going to argue, but Deke looked happy, and John had been in a very stubborn mood for the past few days, so she didn’t bother.

 

She should’ve expected the sight she returned to.

John was on his knees, Deke in his arms, wailing.

“It wasn’t the swing; he tripped and fell.” John said, as soon as he knew she was in earshot.

“We’re leaving,” Aeryn stated, angrily, picking up her son and turning away.

“Aeryn, he’s two! He’s gonna trip every now and again. You can’t keep-”

The glare she gave him silenced him instantly. In all honesty, she still scared him a little sometimes.

 

Cars. Yet another thing she had yet to get used to.

She strapped Deke into his chair and got into the passenger seat as John sat behind the wheel.

“Look, honey, I know you’re still getting used to things, but you gotta trust me. I’m not gonna let anything happen to him.”

He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek, calming her slightly.

She smiled,

“I’m sorry.”

John shook his head and lowered his voice,

“It’s ok. You can make it up to me later.”


End file.
